We Will Remember
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: I think I speak for all digimon fans when I say 02 ended rather badly so this is my version of 02's ending. Mostly told in TK's POV


We Will Remember

**We Will Remember**

** **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in anyway shape or form._

_Note: This is how I think 02 should've ended.Since Tai introduced the story on the 1st episode of 01 and ended it on the last, and TK did the same in 02, most of this in TK's point of view._

_ _

_Before 02 ends, where Owikawa dies (I can't remember exactly what takes place here, so let's just go with the flow.)_

_ _

"What's going on with the Digiworld?" Davis demanded, "We just took care of that evil dude!"

Cody looked back behind him, 'Dad wanted to see the Digiworld but never had a chance.So did Mr. Owikawa; I've got to help him.' Cody walked up to that strange place where dreams come true--between the Digiworld and the real world.

"We're almost there," Cody said, pulling Owikawa's arm up, "just a little further."

Mr. Owikawa looked horrible.Having Malomyotismon inside him left him weak.

A baby digimon appeared, "hello!I'm your digimon!"

Mr. Owikawa smiled weakly, "you're real."He looked at the Digiworld sky."There might be something I can do." Mr. Owikawa broke down into light lights of data.

"No, come back!" Cody gasped, "Mr. Owikawa!"

"You're leaving now?" the baby digimon ask, "but we've just met!"

The lights of data became part of the Digiworld to keep it safe from harm. If he hadn't done it, then the Digiworld probably would still not be able to exist.The digidestined looked up at the lights, grateful to Mr. Owikawa.The digimon stayed in their home, though the digidestined did not feel like leaving, they knew it was best.

******************************************************

_Two years later_

_"I never would've thought I'd become a digidestined but now that I am, I wouldn't have it any other way.I might have been scared at first but--"_

"TK, seriously, I bet you'll become a novelist someday!" My mom said, looking over my shoulder.

I smiled, "a novelist, huh? I never would've thought of that." 

She smiled back at me and turned around, "you can do my news reports for me!"

"No, I don't think so," I mumbled under my breath.I finished the article I wrote and saved in on my computer before my mom pestered me to get off so she can work on it too.These days I'm working on the computer probably the same hours a day as Izzy does!Who knew I would get my mother's writing genes and write about my adventures in the Digiworld?

The phone rang, "I'll get it Mom!" I called as I picked it up."Hello?"

"Hi TI!" said Davis' voice on the other end.

"It's TK," I muttered.

"Today we're all going to go to the Digiworld," Davis told me.

"I know, Kari told me about it yesterday," I said, "It's the anniversary of Digiworld's rejuvenation!We went there last year too; it was Cody's idea, you know."

"You talked to Kari yesterday?" Davis demanded angrily, "what have I told you about talking to my girl, TR?"

"She's not _your_ girl, Davis," I growled, "and for the last time, my name is TK!How hard can it be to get two letters right?"

"I'll see you there!" he hung up and I stared at the receiver.

"He knows how to say my name," I mumbled, slowly putting the phone down, "he just likes to me make me mad."

"TK, are you going somewhere?" My mom asked me.

"Yes, but it won't be long," I told her, "I'll just be meeting my friends."

We met at the park.Not just our usual digidestined group was there, but so were the kids that were infected by the dark spores.

"TK!" Kari cried, running up to me and giving me a big hug.I smiled and blushed, hoping that Tai didn't see it.But when he looked at me with his, 'be careful with my sister' look, I knew he had.

"I knew you'd come," she said.

"Thanks for coming guys," Tai began."I know you're all busy and all but---"

"Oh hurry up," Mimi whined, "I miss Palmon!"

"I miss Biyomon too," Sora added.

Tai smiled, "I'll save the speech for later. Ready Izzy?" he looked at Izzy.

"I'm a step ahead of you, Tai," Izzy already had his laptop open."Yolei, will you do the honors?"

"Sure," Yolei said, "Digiport, open!"

We went through the digiport for the first time in one year.I almost forgot what it was like--except the part when we came back and we fell onto of everybody--_that _I remember all too well!

"You guys made it!" Agumon shouted.

"Agumon!" Tai cried, picking him up.

We all embraced our digimon and told them how much we missed them and things like that for about an hour.Then it was time for business--the real reason why we came here.

It was Mr. Owikawa that made it possible for us to keep coming to the Digiworld so we made a memorial for him in the Digiworld and every year we would come and visit it.It was Cody who had suggested it and we all agreed on it.We even made one for Cody's father too.

We looked at the memorial in a moment of silence and I felt Kari's hand grasp mine.I looked at her thoughtful face, smiled, and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

Kari and I have become quite close and I consider myself very lucky since Tai's one overprotective brother.He'll only let me get near Kari and when Davis even tries to flirt with Kari, Tai will threaten to take his goggles back.Kari became very interested in photography and she even volunteered to take pictures for the magazine I planned on writing about.

I smile as I look at each digidestined in the group.

Tai excelled more in soccer than I ever thought he would.He stood between Matt and Sora.I keep wondering whom she likes more, my brother or Kari's brother.Matt told me he liked her but I also know that Tai likes her.Sora helps her mother out at the flower store and my brother is still a trying to be a rock star. He even asked me to write his biography for him.

Joe's already in his first year of medical school and I think it's pretty cool because if I have a question about biology or if I get sick or something, I can just go to him instead of having to go to a hospital.

Davis still likes Kari but when he's not talking about Kari or telling me to stay away from 'his girl', he's playing soccer, still trying to become better than Tai.I keep telling him he'll never beat Tai at soccer, or get his little sister.

Mimi still comes to visit us every now and then but still lives in New York.Even though she's a million miles away, she's still part of the group.

Yolei still does the sound for my brother's band and other plays.She also works at her family store to pay the tab for getting all the munchies for our digimon.I don't hear her say much about Ken like she used to and instead, she's working with Izzy on about every computer thing I ever heard about.She stood quite close to Izzy and I hide back my laughter when his cheeks become the color of cherries.

Ken is preparing on becoming a detective and he often talks to kids about safety and things like that.The kids that were infected by the spores follow him wherever he goes.

I fight back a sob and I can feel that everyone else does when Cody stepped forward and placed a dozen roses under the memorial for his dad and Mr. Owikawa. I really feel for the little guy.He lost his dad when he was just a little kid and he also lost the one real friend his father ever had.That's probably why it took a while for our digimon to DNA digivolve.(I think this is her name, but it might be Niriko. TK sad her name too fast!) Yuriko, the girl with the dark spore that he and I had to keep our eyes on, walked to Cody's side and took his hand.Didn't take long for me to figure out there was something going on with those too.

Our digimon remained in the Digiworld and looked forward to seeing us each year when we came to pay our regrets to Mr. Owikawa and the brave digimon that were lost.We're becoming our own people now but we will always remember our adventures in the Digiworld.Even if I do become a novelist, or Kari the most famous photographer in the world or Izzy the next Bill Gates, we'll still be digidestined and that's one thing that will never change.We are digidestined; that's just who we are.

**The End**

Did you like that or do you like the real way 02 ended?I was just kind of mad because I couldn't believe it ended so…abruptly.You know? It was a lot like how all the _Jurassic Park _movies ended. I thought it would leave a clue of how 03 starts. I was like, 'no, it can't end like this!' I was actually pretty furious and didn't even want to watch 03!Seriously, I was all like: "Well if this is how 02 ends, then I'm not watching 03!The same guys won't come and it will not be the same with out the original digidestined…blah, blah, blah"I was crushed, man!The only cool thing was that TK becomes a novelist; I can see him doing that.The writer's messed up on some of the digi-destined occupation.How could Matt--who used to be a rock star--become an astronaut? And Tai, a politician? Ken becoming a detective is pretty cool.I can see him doing that, but I was mad that he and Yolei got married when there's so much more Kouyako evidence. I couldn't help it; I'm making a Kouyako shrine so I just had to squeeze that little Kouyako in there!I personally thought it was crazy that all the digimon moved from their home to the real world.Without the digimon, what would happen to the Digiworld? I thought the 02 and 01 digidestined would not be in 03. But I saw the premier today and I think Takato's teacher is Kari and I think Yolei and her sister is in it too.That sounded just like her!She and that other girl were up in those chairs and they had something like virtual reality goggles on and they were typing on those cool light-up keyboards. Please tell me that you think that was Yolei too!It had to be! I like 03's theme, and Guliomon sounds kind of cute.I like how he talks. "Um, Takatomon, your eyes are leaking."How cute!That Rika girl is pretty cool so, 03 passes and hey, you'll never know, maybe you'll start seeing some digimon 03 fanfics by yours truly! 

**Review**


End file.
